Elección de Vida
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Algunos sueños se cumplen otros no pero lo que nos muestran solo es algo relativo, a lo que pensamos deseamos o imaginamos. Que eso se materialice en la realidad, solo depende de nuestra...


**Buenas noches niñas aquí les traigo un pequeño obsequio para compensar un poco el no haber actualizado aun ninguno de mis fics. No he perdido ni una gota de inspiración he aquí la prueba, solo que aún no he acabado el capítulo de Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad y tengo que dedicarme al capítulo que me corresponde de La Musa De Mí Despertar ¿Cómo surgió esta historia?**

**Pues verán hace un tiempo que por mi cabeza rondaba la idea de…**

_**¿Qué hubiese pasado si Kagome le hubiera hecho caso a Kouga e incluso que hubiera terminado siendo su mujer? ¿Inuyasha reaccionaria?**_

**Afortunadamente hoy justamente mi nee RoseWB y yo, nos encontramos muy enfermas por lo que ella me propuso que si no tenía nada que hacer, ¿porque no crear un fic? Y toda la tarde nos pusimos a ello y este ha sido el resultado esperamos de corazón que lo disfruten.**

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Advertencia: Este OS contiene algo de lime SI llegan a imaginar más allá es bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka? Ah y no todo es lo que parece así que no se dejen engañar jijiji.**

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de los hijos de Kagome y la trama de esta historia eso nos pertenece a RoseWB y a mí.

Espero verlas también el próximo domingo como de costumbre.

¿Nos regalan un Review?

**Digan NO al plagio.**

_**Elección de Vida**_

Era una noche serena de verano en la época del Sengoku el cielo estaba totalmente claro, cubierto por brillantes estrellas y coronado por una bella luna blanca. Cierto grupo se encontraba reunido alrededor de una fogata, en la que estaban asando unos peces que habían atrapado en un riachuelo cercano. Sango y Miroku estaban "conversando" Aun cuando el monje tenía una gran marca roja en una de sus mejillas, seguro consecuencia inevitable de la maldición de su mano.

—Kagome, ven a cenar.-llamó la exterminadora.

—Eh si ya voy.-contestó la azabache sentándose cerca del fuego.

Se sentía algo triste ¿Por qué? La misma razón de siempre, cierto hanyou se había marchado detrás de una serpiente cazadora de almas. No importaba lo que le hubiera prometido Inuyasha, e incluso el hecho de que aquella sacerdotisa de ojos tristes ya no debía estar en este mundo. Sabía que la seguía queriendo que lo que pudiera sentir por ella jamás se igualaría al amor que él le tenía a Kikyo.

Estaba cansada ¿Por qué continuaba quedándose con alguien que solo la veía como la recolectora de fragmentos? Sin quererlo vino a su mente la imagen de cierto demonio lobo Kouga... él siempre le había mostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ella.

— ¿Kagome?-Sango movió una mano delante de su rostro despertándola de su pequeño sueño. — ¿Estás aquí o en otro lado?-

Shippo fue a sentarse en su regazo, abrazándola muy fuerte.

—No estés triste porque ese Inu baka no sea listo, es culpa de que...

Sin acabar de hablar, Miroku le dio con su vara en la cabeza para callarlo. De la forma en que Shippo quería consolarla no funcionaria.

—Señorita Kagome, usted sabe que al final siempre vuelve a usted. - Kirara se acercó hasta donde estaba. —Si desea, podríamos hacer que Kirara vaya a llevarla a su época, ¿qué le parecería?

—Sería perfecto. - Sango opinaba de la misma forma. —Necesitas despejarte, hace bastante que no has vuelto a ver a tu madre.

—Sango Miroku, gracias pero ya me acostumbre a eso. No deseo refugiarme en mi época.-expresó.

La joven de ojos chocolate vio las expresiones de desconcierto en las caras de sus amigos. Pero era verdad no deseaba ir a su época porque sabía que no podría estar tranquila ni un día, Inuyasha alegaría que no era tiempo de exámenes que debían volver a continuar con su viaje.

De forma casi impredecible, un gran remolino de aire apareció frente a los ojos de todos.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Mi hermosa Kagome!- Kouga se arrodillo delante de ella agarrando sus manos. — ¿Que te ocurre? Note tu tristeza desde lejos. ¿Esa bestia te volvió a hacer algo?-

Al poco tiempo Ginta y Hakaku llegaban con unos pocos lobos más con la respiración muy agitada y apenas pudiendo hablar.

—Kouga...-murmuró.

_No creí que pudiéramos estar así de conectados._-pensó.

—Esta vez logramos alcanzarte.-hablo un cansado Hakaku.

—Hola señora Kagome-saludó Ginta.

—No es nada, Inuyasha fue a una cita.-contó.

Todo el ambiente se heló, excepto por Kouga. El parecía que se había encendido como un fósforo.

— ¡¿Qué?!- La tomo de la cintura para levantarla con él. — ¡¿Se fue con esa mujer de barro?! Ahora mismo nos vamos...

— ¡¿QUE?!-gritaron todos los del campamento.

Kouga extendió sus manos hacia su amada pelinegra, dándole la confianza y el amor que cierta persona no se daba cuenta.

—Ven conmigo. Déjame hacerte olvidar y poder darte todo lo que mereces. Sabes que jamás te fallare. –juro.

Alrededor de ellos, todos estaban sin decir palabra, demasiado impactante como para decir algo.

Ante esa declaración sin que pudiera evitarlo el corazón de Kagome empezó a latir con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosado muy adorable. En el fondo sabía que el joven lobo le era sincero y que a pesar de que ella siempre le había dicho sutilmente que no podía aceptarlo.

Una voz interna la animaba a decirle que si ¿Después de todo en que afectaría que se marchara? Si sus amigos sufrirían pero lo entenderían estaba segura de ello en cambio Inuyasha bueno... él no lo notaria.

—Si Kouga, solo no deseo dejar de ver a mis amigos.-pidió.

La boca de todos prácticamente se calló. Normalmente la respuesta de Kagome no contenían esas palabras y de golpe... ¡¿Aceptaba?!

—P-Pero Kagome... -Sango se acercó a ella susurrando. — ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo? Sé que Inuyasha es un idiota pero, la decisión que estas tomando es un poco fuerte...

— ¿Estas queriendo decir que quieres que sufra más de esta forma? Ese idiota como le has llamado solo consigue que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Mientras que él tiene dos sillas para jugar, Kagome está sola. - El argumento de Kouga era irrefutable, no había forma de decirle que estaba equivocado.

—Cuando no tiene a Kikyo y se pone triste, se pone a mover la cola delante de Kagome pero claro, cuando aparece Kikyo se olvida de todo como si jamás hubiera pasado, ¿es eso acaso justo? –terminó de expresar.

Sango negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha era todo eso que había declarado Kouga.

—A ustedes les hace prácticamente eso, no hace falta que se queden aquí, pueden venir también. La familia de Kagome también es la mía.-aclaró.

—Kouga está en lo cierto y ustedes también lo saben durante mucho tiempo he sufrido anhelando algo que solo es una ilusión que pertenece a alguien más. Y creo que merezco ser considerada como algo más que la segunda opción o la recolectora de fragmentos, me canse de pensar ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo cuando la perla vuelva a completarse?-refutó Kagome

Entre lo que decía Kagome y Kouga, no podían defender a su otro amigo. ¿Qué hacer? Se veían a los ojos sin querer abandonar a ninguno de los dos, eran todos amigos.

Shippo se puso al lado de Kagome.

—Si te vas con él, yo me voy contigo.-En sus ojos se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. —No quiero... Estar en un sitio... Q-Que no estés...

— ¿Y ustedes muchachos? - Los miro. —Sé que necesitan vengar a Naraku, pero nosotros también vamos a hacer justicia, no lo duden.-hablo con seguridad.

Miroku tomo la mano de Sango, la cual se sintió sorprendida y medio asustada.

—Es la mejor oferta que tenemos ahora. - Miroku hablaba por Sango, Kirara y el mismo. —Después de todo Inuyasha a veces no sabe actuar como es debido y, aunque es una gran ayuda en el combate.- Se detuvo a mirar a Kagome. —No podemos dejar que haga daño a una de nuestras amigas.

Con esas palabras llenas de afecto, Kagome se emocionó muchísimo por como sus compañeros la protegían de esa forma.

—Pero tengo una condición. Quiero que si nos vamos no sea como unos ladrones a escondidas, se lo diremos.-solicitó el castaño.

—Es lo justo, no esperaba menos. - Comento Kouga. — ¿Cuánto suele tardar? Podemos aprovechar y hacer el equipaje.

—Normalmente llega hasta que amanece.-comunicó Kagome.

Sin decir nada más todos los presentes se dedicaron a recoger sus cosas mientras distintos pensamientos llegaban a la cabeza de cada uno. El castaño sentía que traicionaba a un gran amigo, pero sabía que no podría soportar ver a su Taijiya triste por la ausencia de su amiga prácticamente su hermana.

El pequeño kitsune estaba decidido aquella joven del futuro era como su madre y no quería quedarse huérfano de nuevo.

Sango aún tenía dudas y sentía pena por dejar solo al hanyou pero no podía darle la espalda a Kagome en esto.

Mientras recogían los utensilios de cocina, lentamente llego hasta la pelinegra.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien?-Se vieron a los ojos. —Sé que una parte de ti no desea irse, se aferra en tu corazón. Pero también se lo dolida que estas ahora mismo. - La abrazo fuerte. —Los quiero mucho a los dos, quiero verlos bien.

—Si me duele pero es tiempo de pensar en mi.-confesó.

Justo cuando el sol se asomó regalando sus primeros rayos empacaron lo último que les quedaba, tal como había predicho la joven a lo lejos venia llegando cierto platinado, pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores vieron que detrás suyo venia Kikyo acompañada de cerca por sus cazadoras de almas.

Sin poder evitarlo Kagome llevo su diestra al collar que colgaba de su cuello donde estaban los fragmentos que llevaban de nueva cuenta, sin contar los que la misma Kikyo le había arrebatado estaba vez ella misma se lo quito.

Kouga se colocó delante de su gran amiga para no darle mucho espacio a Inuyasha.

—Buenos días... - Su tono no era como el de siempre cuando llegaba.

Inuyasha se quedó extrañado de ver a Kouga y a sus amigos muy bien organizados, para añadir más, Miroku estaba delante de Kagome, como si le fuera a hacer algo.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Y este?-Señaló a Kouga.

—Podía decir lo mismo de tu acompañante y de ti bestia. - Respondió al comentario del peliblanco.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí Kouga. - Le echo Inuyasha. —Tengo que hablar con mis amigos.

—Nosotros somos quienes tenemos que hablar contigo.- Una valiente Sango se acercó al que era su compañero y miro a Kagome, era la hora de decirle.

A su lado, Kouga tomo su mano para darle fuerzas. Ella sabía que nunca estaría sola mientras tuviera a Kouga.

— ¡¿Que estás haciendo con Kagome?!-Exclamó Inuyasha.

—Relájate... - Por primera vez Kikyo hablo para calmarle, tocándole un hombro a su lado. —Deja que hable, escúchala.

—Kouga está aquí porque vino por mí. Y esta vez he aceptado solo estábamos esperándote para despedirnos, por que los chicos han decidido venir con nosotros. Creo que no te importara.-soltó la azabache.

De inmediato vio como el rostro de Inuyasha se enfurecía, se desconcertaba pero más que nada se entristecía. ¿Qué? No eso debía ser una alucinación de su mente de la parte de su corazón que aun deseaba quedarse.

—Kikyo...-avanzo hasta ella.

— ¿Si?-musitó.

—Te dejare esto.- dijo entregándole el collar con los fragmentos fusionados.

Kikyo tenía los ojos clavados en las manos de Kagome. Le daba los fragmentos por propia voluntad. Siempre quiso eso, la total retirada de Kagome y de repente, sentía que perdía algo.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!-Tomo la mano de Kagome, deteniéndola y aprisionándola. — ¡¿Porque te vas a ir?! ¡¿Así?! ¡¿De repente?! No puedo creerte.-exclamaba con enojo, y desesperación.

—Haz el favor de soltarla ya bestia.-demandó Kouga.

—Tú no eres nadie para...-no pudo acabar de hablar.

—Inuyasha te esperamos porque no somos ladrones, pero no tienes que pedirme más explicaciones.-continuo de modo impasible.

Al actuar así le parecía estar viendo a una completa extraña, ¿En qué momento paso eso?

Kouga tomo a Kagome en brazos como estaba acostumbrado. Ella se dejó cargar y se sostuvo en sus hombros.

—Quizás en algún momento del camino nos veamos bestia, hasta ese momento... Intenta mantenerte alejado, vive tu vida y deja que los demás vivamos la nuestra.-expresó.

Sango ya montaba sobre Kirara con Shippo y Miroku. Ginta y Hakaku ya estaban con los demás lobos preparados para correr.

— ¡Espera Kagome! - Inuyasha sostuvo su mano izquierda. — ¿Porque ahora? Siempre hemos sido tú y yo...

—Mentira. -Corto Kagome antes de que prosiguiera. —Siempre hemos sido Kikyo, tú y yo... - Le miro a los ojos, aun con dolor en su corazón siguió hablando. —Dos son pareja pero, tres son multitud.

—Pero no es así, justo te iba a contar...

Sin volver a dejarle terminar, como despedida y última vez que se verían, Kagome se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso entre lágrimas, dolor con mezcla de tristeza.

—Hasta nunca, mi Inuyasha...-fueron sus últimas palabras para él.

Kouga vio el dolor reflejado en su voz, en ese beso... A Kagome se le estaba partiendo el alma, de esta forma y con un remolino se fueron sin dejar que nadie los frenara.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Chicos!-Llamó a sus amigos. Sango estaba en brazos de Miroku y se iban con Shippo y Kirara.

— ¡Esto ha sido culpa tuya perro tonto!- El gritó de Shippo fue lo último que escucho de ellos.

Inuyasha estaba que no podía creerlo incluso ni siquiera sintió que las piernas le fallaron haciendo que callera al piso. Kagome se había marchado con ese lobo rabioso y solo el destino sabía si la volvería a ver. Extrañamente la compañía de Kikyo no disminuía el sentimiento de soledad, que había vuelto a anidar en él.

—Kagome se marchó...-murmuró.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha.-Kikyo lo abrazo desde atrás. —Podemos hacer todo estando juntos, tú lo sabes. - Le tomo el rostro. —No nos hace falta nadie más, vayamos a acabar con Naraku. Es el momento.

Él asintió débilmente en parte estaba en lo cierto. Todo volvía a ser en parte lo que era hace 50 años atrás, volvía a estar junto a su querida sacerdotisa como había soñado parecía que aquella tragedia no había sucedido nunca.

—Vamos a la aldea Kaede se alegrara de verte.-musitó.

Así emprendieron camino de vuelta al lugar donde se habían conocido donde todo comenzó y termino, sin embargo el rostro de Kagome permanecía en su mente.

—Ahora vamos a poder conseguir la perla juntos, cuidarla y poder pedir el verdadero deseo. -Tomo su mano. El contraste con el calor de Inuyasha se diferenciaba con el frio de ella. —Ya estaremos eternamente juntos.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Seis años después...**_

Kagome se encontraba de lo más entretenida arreglando su cueva, que más que eso era su hogar desde ya hacia tanto tiempo. Tal como le había dicho Kouga había olvidado a Inuyasha al menos en el aspecto del amor, ahora solo tenía ojos para él antes mencionado.

Sorprendentemente el clan la recibió muy bien al igual que a sus amigos, un año después les llego la noticia de que tanto Naraku como la perla ya no existían. Al poco tiempo se caso con el joven lobo aprendiendo prontamente a ser una buena esposa gracias a la ayuda de una de las ancianas y por supuesto a quererlo.

Ayame termino casada con Ginta y tenían una niña preciosa de un año de nombre Airi, mientras que ella era madre de dos hermosos tesoros.

Un vigoroso niño con las facciones de su padre y sus mismos ojos de cabello oscuro y piel morena al que llamo Takeno pronto cumpliría 3 años. Y una hermosa niña de piel clara y ojos tan azules como zafiros que llevaba por nombre Aika de apenas 2 años.

Además ya no usaba su uniforme de secundaria lo cambio por un traje de pieles que marcaba su esbelta figura y mostraba sus torneadas piernas.

—Cielo ya llegamos.-avisó Kouga.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! -Sus pequeños fueron hasta ella para abrazarla muy fuerte.

El pelinegro desde la entrada la veía feliz, sonriendo sin parar y escuchando como sus pequeños cachorros hablaban sin parar de qué habían hecho. Cuando pudo, se acercó a su mujer y le robo un beso que le quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Cómo has estado princesa?-Se agacho hasta poner su oreja pegada a su vientre. — ¿Han estado bien? - Alzo la cabeza para mirarla.

Como adoraba eso le acaricio la cabeza sin apartarlo de su aun plano vientre, gracias al agudo olfato de su marido habían descubierto que tenía 3 semanas de embarazo pero el muy tramposo no le quiso decir si serian uno o dos cachorros.

—Por supuesto que si amor, aunque te extrañe mucho y a los pequeños también.-confeso.

Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantándose de un salto para tomarla.

— ¿Saben? Podríamos ir al lago y hacer un pequeño...- Se quedó pensando. — ¿Cómo lo llamabas cariño?

— ¿Picnick?-Kagome estaba casi a punto de reírse por como quería usar las palabras de ella.

— ¡Eso!-Miro a sus pequeños. — ¿Querrían?

— ¡Sí! ¡Queremos! ¡Mami di que sí porfa!-Le pidieron y suplicaron a su madre.

—Por supuesto, solo no se alejen mucho de papá y de mí ¿De acuerdo? Saben que en el bosque hay muchos peligros aun para demonios tan pequeños.-advirtió.

— ¡Sí!-aceptaron a coro.

Reían mientras sacaban sus cosas, Kouga aprovecho para llevarse a Kagome a un lado y darle más besos privados.

—Te extrañe muchísimo... - Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, donde se veía su marca. —Es raro que no vengas con nosotros... No es igual.-Se detuvo a mirarla. —Me acostumbre a mi arquera.

— ¿Que dices? Exageras cariño... -Se sonrojó totalmente, dejándose abrazar y mimar por Kouga.

Acaricio uno de sus mechones sueltos. Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo se seguía sonrojado cuando tenían intimidad o cuando se besaban así. Era tan dulce como al principio y conseguía que se enamorara más.

— ¿Qué hiciste hoy cielo? Deja que te ayude a preparar todo.-expresó.

Se entregó a ella desde el primer momento. Se dedicó a construir su casa a gusto de ella, le enseño a cocinar y eso que él no sabía nada. Cuando llego su primer cachorro se hizo cargo de todo, pues el parto para Kagome había sido mucho y no tenía energías. Nadie hubiera pensando que Kouga iba a ser un padre y marido tan ideal.

—Te extrañe mucho eso hice.-admitió sonrojada de nuevo.

Mientras acomodaba el mantel debajo de un frondoso árbol, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir cierta mirada azul recorriéndola ¿Sería posible que aun la deseara como la primera vez? Porque ella si lo hacía cuando tenía que irse a patrullar con los chicos extrañaba machismo su calor en su lecho sus labios recorriéndole la espalda como señal de "Buenos días" Es que era tan perfecto lo que cualquier youkai desearía y él su lobo la escogió a ella siempre había sido solo ella.

Se acercó a él y en un descuido capturo sus labios de manera exigente con tintes de pasión mientras sentía como Kouga acariciaba su espalda descendiendo a sus caderas.

¿La razón de esto? La marca de pertenencia que había en su cuello aumentaba sus deseos por su estado y era primavera.

—Wow amor... - Jadeaba después de ese beso. —Si haces cosas como estas lo único que vas a conseguir es que me ponga muy... -Le mordió la oreja en señal de lo que quería decir. —Realmente eres lo más dulce que existe

La puso contra el tronco del árbol, con cuidado de que nadie los pudiera ver y para que no se hiciera daño. Acariciaba desde sus costillas, bajando lentamente para pasar a tocar su torneado trasero.

—Eres incluso más bella que la primera vez que te vi.- Apoyo la frente contra ella. — Cada día te vuelves más hermosa, enserio te lo digo.

Kagome se estremeció sintiendo como una ola de calor y excitación llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo, inclusive un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir el apretón en su trasero no pudo evitarlo siendo silenciada por la boca de Kouga.

—Lo sé te necesito...-jadeo.

Por fortuna los niños estaban jugando lo suficientemente lejos, para no escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos necesitaban ese momento a solas.

Dejándose llevar los padres de los cachorros por sus instintos, ellos se dedicaban a jugar y correr como hacían con su padre.

— ¿Dónde se ha quedado papá?- Preguntó Aika a su hermano, mirando hacia donde se habían sentado.

—Papá tiene que cuidar ahora de mamá, piensa que en nada tendremos nuevos hermanitos.-Le dio una flor a su hermana.

—Aunque papá no le diga nada a mama, cuando se entere...

Mientras estos pequeños cachorros estaban sin problemas y sin pensar en nada, en todo el bosque había muchas parejas en época de celo que festejaban la llegada de la primavera con su alma gemela.

No todo era felicidad, entre esos árboles frondosos había un hanyou peliblanco, con un haori rojo y solo. Muy solo y sin nada que hacer. Habían pasado ya años desde que Kikyo murió, desde que sus amigos lo dejaron solo, desde que perdió a su único y verdadero amor... Kagome.

Muchas veces había viajado a esas tierras pero nunca pudo volver a respirar su aroma. Podría ser porque al mezclarse con el lobo ya no quedaba nada de su aroma como hembra solitaria, ya estaba marcada.

—Kagome, ¿aún te acordaras de mí? Yo me arrepiento de... ¡Auch!-se quejó.

Inuyasha sintió como algo le golpeaba a la altura de la rodilla. Una pequeña niña con unos ojos que bien reconocía le había dado sin querer.

— ¡Perdóneme señor!-Agacho la cabeza. —Estaba buscando unas flores y...

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Se puso a su altura para tocar su cabello y alzar su cara.

—Pa-Papá... Dice que no hable con... Desconocidos... -En su voz notaba un poco de miedo. Tenía que ser pequeña y Kouga le enseño bien.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha, ¿y el tuyo?-Respondió regalándole una sonrisa.

La pequeña se quedó sin palabras al ver su sonrisa y lo bien que la trataba. No se veía malo pero si solitario.

—Me llamo Aika. -Terminó por hablar. — ¿Qué haces por aquí señor Inuyasha?

A simple vista notó que esa niña era una hanyou como él debido a las orejas que se asomaban en su cabeza llevaba un traje de pieles femenino en tono gris y blanco sus ojos le recordaban mucho cuanto es que deseaba tener un cachorro durante años y más una niña.

— ¿Estás aquí tu sola?-inquirió.

Ella negó.

—Mi hermano mayor esta por allá.-indicó.

— ¿Y porque te has separado tanto? Podrían estar tus padres muy preocupados. - A Inuyasha le extrañaba que Kagome no estuviera pegada a ella.

Pero volvió a negar con la cabeza pero esta vez con una gran risa.

—Papá ahora tiene que cuidar a mamá porque tendremos dos hermanitos más en la familia y claro, debe atenderla a ella. -Explicaba como si fuera un gran acto. —Además de que estamos acostumbrados a cazar con ellos, podemos guiarnos pero... -sujeto una de las manos del hanyou. —Ven conmigo, así podrás estar con nosotros.

Eso lo tomo de improvisto. Iba a estar delante de Kouga y Kagome. La familia de ambos que él más anhelaba. No podía, iba a volverse loco si tenía que hacer algo así.

—Pequeña yo no puedo ir contigo... Yo...

Aika se detuvo de golpe saludando a lo lejos.

— ¡Hermanito! ¡Tengo un nuevo amigo! - Su hermano asomo la cabeza pero además unos morenos en el árbol también escucharon eso y se miraron fijamente. — ¡Se llama Inuyasha! ¿A que es un nombre raro?

— ¿Inuyasha? No tiene nombre de lobo. -Takeno fue a donde estaban.

— ¡¿Inuyasha?!- Los padres de los niños escucharon bien. Se vistieron como pudieron pero Kouga tomo de los brazos a Kagome.

—Relájate. -Puso su mano en el vientre. —Piensa en los pequeños.

— ¿Pequeños? ¿Entonces son dos?-Kagome se puso a llorar de la felicidad

Ante él estaba la visión más hermosa y dolorosa que imagino. Su bella sacerdotisa que en un tiempo lo amo él se había convertido en la mujer de Kouga podía notar la marca en su cuello y el olor que lo enloquecía mezclado con el de ese lobo.

Y le había dado dos cachorros aumentando más su arrepentimiento tardío, su hija dijo que esperaba nuevamente cachorros No... La vida no podía castigarlo tanto...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

— ¿Y esa mujer de barro?-hablo Kouga. —No la veo.

—Mamá tranquila.-Aika le hablo a su madre. —Venia solo cuando lo vi y se ve que está solo, ¿no lo vez? -Se giró a ver a su padre. —Papá si lo hueles lo vas a notar.

Kagome observo a su marido y este afirmo con la cabeza. Estaba totalmente solo.

—Siento molestarlos... No quería llegar aquí pero...

— ¡¿Como que no?! Ahora eres mi amigo.-Se estiro para intentar llegar a él. —Yo sé que es bueno, lo sé.

Al escuchar a su hija decir eso, una parte de ella se rompía porque ella misma había creído en la bondad de Inuyasha en el pasado pero, nada más que era un engaño.

— ¿Que has venido a hacer aquí? No creo que sea de casualidad...-Kagome le miraba seriamente. —Y más vale que digas la verdad.

— ¿La verdad?-Se encogió de hombros. —Ni siquiera yo sé que estoy haciendo aquí. - Levanto la mirada. —Echaba de menos a mis amigos, a mis camaradas, a la persona a la que aun amo pero, sé que ahora es feliz junto a una persona que la merece mucho más de lo que me merecí yo.

Kouga abrazo a su esposa con sus dos hijos. Notaba que el hanyou se había arrepentido cada día que había pasado lejos de Kagome pero lo tuvo que haber pensado antes, ahora no era esa muchacha pequeña, era una mujer adulta con el corazón absolutamente enamorado de él.

Como gesto de buena voluntad, Kouga le extendió la mano.

—No puedo prometer que perdonare lo que un día hiciste Inuyasha pero. -observó a su esposa. —Ella me enseño que siempre hay que dar una segunda oportunidad a la gente que la pide de todo corazón.

Impresionada por las palabras de su marido, Kagome solo pudo llorar de alegría. Solo alguien como el sabia entender bien cada matiz de lo que estaba pensando, de lo que estaba sintiendo. Nadie la conocía como él. ¿Quería a Inuyasha en su vida? No estaba segura pero si al que fue su amigo y compañero.

—Inuyasha.- Hablo Kagome esta vez sonriendo. —No volverás a estar nunca más solo.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Sengoku Hidai tiempo Presente.**_

Se despertó tan de golpe que casi se cae de la rama en la que estaba dormido el cual estaba muy cerca de Kagome. Sonrió como bobo al verla dormir tan plácidamente al igual que el resto de sus amigos pues aún era de noche.

_Están aquí Kagome no se fue con Kouga aún puede ser..._-pensó con ilusión.

Avanzo con sigilo hasta su bolsa de dormir y le toco el hombro moviéndola un poco.

—Mmmm.-se tallo un poco los ojos hasta abrirlos por completo. —Inuyasha... ¿Qué pasa?

—Debo hablar contigo.-susurró.

La ayudo a levantarse llevándola de la mano hasta un lugar profundo del bosque, allí hizo que se recargara en un grueso tronco.

— ¿Que sucede…?-inquirió nerviosa.

—Kagome te amo...-confesó.

— ¿Qué? Y... ¿Kikyo?-indagó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Shhhh.-puso un dedo en sus labios. —Ella es mi pasado tú eres mi futuro y más.

Lentamente fue inclinándose hacia su rostro causando que sus flequillos se rozaran, percibiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí. Ambos corazones latían sin control hasta que finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un anhelado beso teñido de amor verdadero y pura pasión. Deslizo hábilmente sus garras por esas suaves piernas arrancando un gemido que murió en su boca.

—Inuya... sha... ¿Estás seguro de...?-no pudo acabar la frase.

—Absolutamente Kagome tú lo eres todo para mí...-confesó.

Algunos sueños se cumplen otros no pero lo que nos muestran solo es algo relativo, a lo que pensamos deseamos o imaginamos. Que eso se materialice en la realidad, solo depende de nuestra...

Elección de Vida...

_**FIN**_


End file.
